A Secret
by CrazyCrazyGabby
Summary: One of the princesses has a big secret
1. Chapter 1

_There was once a kingdom. Two young princesses were super close but one of them shut them out. The young princess was lonely ever since. The gates were closed. Everything. Her parents died when the young Princess Cat -short for Cathy- was around Why __di__d her sister shut her out? How did the queen and king die? What exactly happened?_

* * *

"Penny! Wait up!" said the young red headed princess. She ran after her sister. Her red curls bounce when she ran. The other princess slowed down so her sister can catch up. Her blue flats came to a stop. "Finally! I got you." The sisters got the giggles. After two minutes they were relaxed, no more of the case of the giggles. "Anyway," began Penny. "Anyway come on. You have to help me pick flowers for mother's birthday!" Her sister's head nodded in agreement. "But no blue roses." "Yeah yeah I know already I'm not dumb!" Penny shook her head, "Are you sure about that?" Her sister crossed her arms. "Ughh I hate you!" A huge smiled appeared on the princess. "I love you too!" Penny gave her younger sister a huge hug.

* * *

Princess Cat was skipping to her sister holding a couple of flowers. Her palms started to get sweaty. She gasped. The flowers turned into ashes. "W-what?!" The young girl fell to the ground and tears fell down her peach cheeks. "Cathy? What's wrong?" ask the other princess, running up to her. "The flowers. I-It turned into ashes!" answered her sister. "Ashes? Don't be silly. You can't turn the flowers into ashes." Penny laughed a little. "B-but, it did!" Her sister shook her head. "It must be your imagination." The king of Obois came into the garden. "Kids come inside. Lunch is served." They both nodded as their father walked inside. Penny followed him while Cat was getting up. She picked up another flower. Once again her palms started to get sweaty and the flower turned into ashes. "I can't tell anyone about this. Not even my parents." She took a few steps, "It will be my very own secret." The princess walked into the castle. "The princess's secret."


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Cat Rocker sat next to her mother, Queen Eliza. Her diamond ring was on her index finger. It was shining bright as the sun was shining on it. King Jake couldn't take his eyes off of it. Either did Penny. Her sister kicked her seat to stop her from looking. She was furious when Cat kicked her seat. The princess started kicking her legs. But something happen. Smoke started to appear. "What's this?" The king and queen sniffed the air. "Ow!" cried the princess. Her shoes were on fire! She took off. She ran around the dining table. The fire didn't go off. It grew instead. "Penny!" The women ran after her. Cat's hand was grab by her father. They ran to the door. When the king let go, there was a small burn mark in the middle of his palm. "Pen!" she yelled. Evita -one of the maids- brought a bucket of water and ran up to the princess and the queen. The flames went out as if somebody broke something. Ashes fell to the wooden floor. Tears were falling onto the cheeks of Penny and her burned shoes. "Are you alright?" they asked. She looks at them if she never seen they before and slowly nodded. "What happen?!" said the young princess. "You kicked my chair! Then I kicked your legs. A-and my shoes went on fire!" cried her sister. Cat stepped back a little and hold her hands near chest. She was shaking like a cold poor lonely dog from the street. "What did you do?" ask the king sharply. "Nothing! Nothing! I swear!" The maid knew what happen. She saw Cat at garden as she burned the flowers she picked for her mother's birthday.

* * *

The door was locked shut. The windows were wide open. Fresh cold air was coming in Princess Cat's room. She gasped and got up but almost fell since she stepped on her dress. Her fish tail braid jumped up and down as she got up once again. "Misty! Crystal! Sophie!" Three fairies appeared. "Hiya!" said the smallest fairy holding her white star wand. She known as Crystal. The other two fairies were sitting on princess's nail polish bottles. "It's nice to see you hun," said Mistel. Everybody -expect her annoying older brother- calls her Misty or Mist. She sat with legs crossed since her panties was showing because she was wearing a yellow -really- short skirt. The last fairy sat next to her. She sat perfectly still. Her white hair was in a side pony tail fill with glitter. Her circle wand was on her lap while she had her peach hands on top of her wand. "What are you guys doing here?! You could been caught!" said their mortal friend. "Relax. They won't catch us because we learned the invisible spell," explained the second fairy. She sigh of relieve. "Besides if they do we can erase the memory." Once again Cat sigh of relieve, "Anyway why did you guys come?" The three little fairies looked at each for seconds or even minutes. "Well... um," began Misty. The girl stepped closer to them. "Cat dear, remember those flowers you got for the queen? Sadly it turned into ashes? And when Princess Penny's shoes went on fire? Well you have powers," said Sophie firmly. Their mortal friend gasped. "What?! But..." She looked at the mirror. In the mirror showed her reflection. Her long orange hair was in a fish tail braid. Her green emerald eyes shine as the light was on her. Her purple dress was a little messy. Her black flats were dirty. "You okay hun?" asked Misty. The princess looked at herself one more time and nodded. "What's my power?" Crystal sat on her shoulder, "The greatest one yet." Sophie sat on her head. "It's the powerful." The other 2 fairies nodded in agreement. "Then what is it?!" cried Cat. "Fire," said the fairies at the same time.

* * *

Evtilla -one of the maids of earlier before- was outside of the Princess Cat's bedroom door. She was listening every single thing the princess said and the fairies.


End file.
